I think I'm Fallin' for You
by Sode no Shirayuki1411
Summary: Ryuho Kamo and Yujiro Benzai have faced danger before. But now they face their most dangerous challenge yet, telling Ryuho's ex wife about Kings and Clans and explaining that their daughter, Miki, might be a Strain. During this Benzai is an emotional rock for Ryuho as he struggles to find how his clan and his family can co-exist. But can she be more? Ryuho Kamo x fem!Yujiro Benzai.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, nice to see you! Yes, I'm back with a total crack pairing, seriously, I thought my other fics were bad, I've outdone myself this time. Still, I hope you enjoy.**

 **I don't own K Project! If I did I probably wouldn't be writing Fanfiction about it.**

 **Okay, I lie, I totally would.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Dreams

* * *

Ryuho Kamo's whole body felt cold, his vision blacked around the edges and for a second he feared he might, for the first time in his life, pass right out.

"Missing?" His voice cracked on the word and he licked his lips, "missing how? Like you can't find her?" Possibly the two stupidest questions he had ever asked in his life but right now he was so far from caring it wasn't even funny.

"Yes, she's missing Ryuho," his ex-wife's voice cracked.

Kamo felt dizzy, he thought he could deal with his fears, that he'd faced the worst of them, a potential Damocles Down like the one that had taken his parents, a full-on war with the Red Clan with innocent teenagers thrown in the way, his divorce, only seeing his daughter once every three months, the potential death of his King or the destruction of her Sword of Damocles, he'd faced every single one of these fears at some point in time, and many of them still loomed over him as an constant or vague threat in his life.

But this? He'd never considered this his worst nightmare; this was so far beyond his most horrifying thought that he'd never even thought it, his mind shying away from the possibility.

His five year old daughter Miki was missing.

His alarm beeped, Ryuho bolted upright, gasping, his body covered in a cold sweat, he instinctively turned off his alarm before sitting up fully. It was just a dream, his daughter was fine and his ex-wife had never called him, Kamo picked up his phone and scrolled though his call history just to be sure but the last time she had called him was three weeks ago. He breathed a sigh of relief.

He straightened the picture of Miki he kept on his bedside table and hit the call button on his phone. It was quite early, 6 in the morning, but he knew his ex-wife Kasa would be getting up right about now anyway.

"Kasa? It's me, sorry for calling so early," he apologized, climbing out of bed, "no, no everything's fine," he assured her, "I just wanted to see how you and Miki were doing," no way was he telling her about the nightmare. "No," he assured her again, "everything's fine."

He hoped that was true, he had the feeling that this was going to be one of _those_ days.

* * *

Yujiro Benzai glanced up from her work at the sound of her co-worker's voice; she bid him good morning politely and went back to her work.

She and Kamo were currently the only two in their workroom/office/paperwork-room-from-Hell (as Domyoji called it), Akiyama and Domyoji had both headed out early to meet with the Usagi concerning a joint investigation into jungle, why such a meeting had to occur at half past five in the morning Kamo wasn't sure but that was the Usagi for you. Enomoto and Fuse had three days off and were spending them together and Hidaka and Goto were both generally late getting in.

"How are you today?" Kamo asked, getting two cups of coffee and putting one down on her desk.

Benzai looked up, her usual serious expression morphed into a remarkably pretty smile, "thank you," she wrapped her hands around the Styrofoam cup and breathed in the steam, "I'm well thank you. How did you sleep?"

Ugh, why did she need to ask that question, to Hell with pleasantries.

"I've slept better," he admitted, "but it wasn't too bad." Well at least not until he started dreaming about his daughter being kidnapped. What bothered him wasn't just the dream itself –as if it wasn't bad enough- it was that he'd remembered it so clearly, he almost never remembered his dreams, did anyone? And even when he did it was never like this, they were always vague, distorted images that didn't make any sense. And he could barely remember the last time he'd had a proper nightmare.

He tuned back into the real world to see that Benzai's eyes were still on him, he met her pale brown gaze and then looked away, she did too.

"You've probably got people closer to you than me to open up to, but if you want to talk about it, I'm listening." Benzai offered unexpectedly. Of the members of the special squad she was probably the most serious and work-orientated, she generally didn't talk to anyone except Akiyama about non-work related issues.

"What makes you think I've got an 'it' to talk about?" He asked, rather than give a proper answer.

Yujiro smiled again, this morning was full of surprises. "There's an 'it,' I can see it on your face." She straightened some papers and set them to the side before asking, "a nightmare?"

Kamo stared at her for a second and Benzai picked up another half-finished mission report and began writing, "I'm sorry, I'm being nosy, I'll stop," she promised.

Kamo shook himself, "no, I was just surprised, was I that obvious?"

Benzai shook her head, "no, not at all, you just had this strange look on your face."

Kamo sat down at his own desk and pulled the papers he'd left unfinished last night towards him, "in that case, you made a very good guess. Yes, I had a nightmare."

He didn't tell her what it was about and she didn't ask. She spoke a few comforting words and the two worked in silence for a couple of minutes before first Goto and then Hidaka ambled through the door (six and nine minutes late respectively).

* * *

The next few days passed in relative peace, Scepter 4 did a lot of paperwork, drank a lot of coffee and responded to a Strain who was setting buildings on fire.

Fortunately the Strain was an arsonist, not a murderer, the buildings he was setting on fire were all abandoned, lots of property damage but no loss of life, which was the important thing.

A week or so later Kamo had a similar dream, but this time his daughter hadn't gone missing, she had fallen down the stairs and hadn't yet woken up. Again he woke up gasping.

This time he was not jolted out of his nightmare by his alarm clock and the nightmare ran its course but didn't startle him awake. He awoke gasping and rattled but without bolting upright and waking Akiyama. Again he called his ex-wife the minute the clock hit 6:00 and again he was told absolutely nothing was wrong (not that he genuinely expected anything to be, he didn't put any stock in dreams).

He ended up telling Benzai that he'd had another nightmare, again he left out what it was about but mentioned the nightmare itself to her.

Yujiro frowned, "that's two in as many weeks, I wonder what's causing them?" It was a statement but it sounded like a question.

Kamo shrugged, "I have no idea. I've had nothing in my life to cause these nightmares all of a sudden and they have only happened twice, it's probably nothing."

"Probably," Benzai agreed, but she went through a mental list.

"Have you been snacking late at night?" She asked, Kamo shook his head, "never." Wait, _snacking_ late at night could cause nightmares? He hadn't known that.

"Feeling stressed out?" Was her next checkpoint.

"More than usual? Hard to say," she gave him a sympathetic look. Their jobs had been fairly uneventful of late but ever since the death of the Red King and jungle beginning to actively show itself a tenseness had hung over the Blue Clan, things were starting, they all knew it, and there was nothing they could do to stop them.

"And I'm not taking any medication or other drugs and I don't suffer from depression, anxiety or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder," he gave a light shrug, "they're just nightmares, uncalled for perhaps, but not outside the realm of possibility.

Benzai shrugged slightly and took a sip of her coffee, "well maybe it's all the coffee?"

"Maybe," Ryuho agreed, taking a sip of his own coffee.

Yes, they knew exactly how bad this looked, but they were members of Scepter 4. Scepter 4 would die before giving up its coffee. Or die _because_ they gave up their coffee, one or the other.

The two of them had gone out for lunch, as Kamo had thought previously, Benzai usually only spent free time with Himori Akiyama but since their undercover mission Akiyama had been spending a lot of his time with Andreana 'Andy' Domyoji. The two of them probably didn't think anyone else had noticed it –not because they were keeping it a secret, simply because they were keeping it on the Down Low- but everyone else had eyes. They knew the two were totally and obviously dating. Took them long enough. He'd obviously been sweet on her and in turn Domyoji had been mooning over Akiyama since the day they met and the only two people who hadn't noticed were Akiyama and Domyoji herself.

He smiled slightly, "what are you thinking about?" Yujiro enquired shyly, Kamo's smiles weren't as rare as her own but they were still uncommon.

"Akiyama and Domyoji," he said truthfully.

His smile widened as Benzai rolled her eyes, both the warmth and humour in them evident.

They finished their drinks and left, the two of them exchanged light-hearted comments, mostly on the weather, but most of their walk was silent, neither of them were much for talking.

They were a block away from Scepter 4 building when a small body slammed into Ryuho, making him stop, Benzai stopped also, glancing at him.

"Daddy!" The small blur which had attached itself to him was his five year old daughter, Miki.

Miki looked like a smaller version of her mother but she had inherited Ryuho's colouring, alabaster skin, jet black hair and light grey eyes.

Ryuho knelt to wrap his arms around her, "Miki? What are you doing here?"

"Miki!" Ryuho heard his ex-wife Kasa's voice and the clattering of her high heels, he wasn't really surprised. Miki always darted off whenever something caught her attention; she'd probably seen her father and ran off without thinking, again. You couldn't take your eyes off of her for the amount of time it took to blink.

"It's alright Kasa," he called

Kasa ran towards them but stopped when she saw who her daughter had ran off to, "oh, Ryuho."

Kamo nodded at her and smiled in greeting. Their marriage hadn't worked out but it wasn't like they hated each other now. Though he wasn't going to lie and say he was happy with only being able to see his daughter once every _three months._ But that was mostly the court's fault.

Kasa gave a short; kind of awkward nod in greeting to Benzai who gave a slight bow in return, Ryuho addressed his daughter, "and what are you doing here sweetheart?" He asked, the smile he always wore around her creeping onto his face. It was hard _not_ to smile when she was around.

She beamed back, she was always smiling, "Mummy and I are out buying new hats," she pulled off her wide-brimmed flower-covered yellow hat and showed it to him, Ryuho ruffled her hair, "did you pick that hat out yourself?"

Miki nodded proudly. "Yup, all by herself." Said Kasa, also smiling, their daughter was a buffer between Kasa and Ryuho, it was impossible for them to be awkward with her around.

"It's very pretty," Ryuho told his daughter.

"I think we're in the presence of a future fashion designer here," said Benzai smiling also,

Three heads turned to her and Miki's smile widened, any bigger and it would fall straight off her face, "thank you daddy's friend!" She chirped.

Benzai's smile widened also, "you're very welcome Miss Miki."

The sound of her voice reminded Kamo of their duties, their clan, "well we were just on lunch break, we should get going."

Reluctantly he hugged his daughter goodbye, "I'll talk to you later, I love you pumpkin."

She nodded, "bye bye daddy," she let go of him and took her mother's hand.

"Bye daddy's friend!" She said to Benzai.

"Goodbye Miss Miki," said Benzai, her smile twitching her lips.

Kasa and Ryuho bid said goodbye while Benzai simply bowed again and the two Clansmen set off.

Glancing at Benzai out of the corner of his eye Kamo saw she still had that tight smile on her face, as though she was fighting to keep her expression blank and failing miserably.

"Your daughter's very sweet," she said when she saw him watching her.

"Yes she is," he agreed, "she's a lot to handle though, Kasa's supermum to deal with all her energy. I don't know where she gets it from.

"My sister was much the same, most of my teen years were spent running from place to place after her," like Ryuho knew he did with Miki, Yujiro adopted a fond tone when speaking of her sister. "Akiyama always said he was lucky he was an only child but I wouldn't have traded my sister for anything. She could be a lot to handle though, it could be frustrating one minute and scary the next but mostly it was fun."

Ryuho sighed and brushed a lock of his long hair away from his face, "I get that, my biggest fear is that one of these days Miki is going to run off and dart right in front of a car." Well, his biggest fear alongside the ones he had begun to see in his dreams lately.

Benzai grimaced sympathetically; it had been her parents' biggest fear when her sister was a small child, less so with Yujiro herself, she'd always been cautious, even when she was little.

But Kamo hadn't known that, "I wasn't aware you had a sister, how old is she?"

Benzai brushed back a lock of her own hair, but not because it was particularly in the way, it was simply habit, "she's sixteen now, there are nine years between us, her name's Hana."

"Hana, that's a nice name," he said, and Benzai nodded, "do you have any other siblings?"

She didn't it was just her and her sister, when she asked he told her that he had one brother who was older, he'd supported them both when Mr and Mrs. Kamo had been killed in the Kagatsu Crater when Ryuho was sixteen but Ryuho often felt as though he was the older of the two.

Then they reached Scepter 4 and got back to work, as he accepted a coffee from her later (more coffee!) that he might be gaining a genuine friend.

* * *

He had variations of that dream two more times over two weeks, the next time he had it Miki was hit by a car, like he'd told Benzai and the time after that Kasa told him she had a very serious illness but he'd woken before finding out what that was.

Sometimes he dreaded sleeping, but every time he did he'd give himself a fierce shake and remind himself that they were just dreams, they could upset him, interrupt his night, but they couldn't make anything actually happen to Miki and as long as his daughter was safe what were a few dreams? Kamo ignored them and got on with his life. Twenty eight nights and four of them gave him trouble. He didn't think there was too much to worry about, unusual as it was.

"I called Kasa every morning after I have one but she's catching on," he told Benzai, she often inquired after his health and the nightmares and he'd told her what they were about shortly after the third one, "it's not unusual for me to call and ask how she and Miki are doing but it is unusual for me to call at 6am, I've thought about waiting but," he gave a slight shrug, he hadn't wanted to go about his day without making sure he was just being paranoid.

"It's completely understandable, and I'm sure if you told Kasa what this was about she could fully comfort you that there's nothing to worry about. Maybe that's all you need to hear and then they'll stop. At the very least, she could do a better job at reassuring you than I am." Benzai replied, sipping her iced tea. Taking up her suggestion that it might be the caffeine giving him these nightmares (he didn't really know what else it could be) Kamo had decided to cut down on overdosing on caffeine and Yujiro had decided to cut down with him. Not because it was bothering her in the slightest (it wasn't) but because it was highly unhealthy.

Ryuho smiled, "no, you do a fine job. I know I'm being silly, I'm sure it's nothing. I have no faith in my ability to predict the future through dreams."

Benzai smirked sarcastically, "yes, you have super speed, reflexes and strength and control blue fire. But magic dreams? _That's_ silly."

She had a point.

"But I'm sure it's nothing," she assured him gently; hesitantly she reached out and rested her hand on his wrist, smoothing nerves he hadn't realized were frazzled.

Just then Ryuho's phone rang.

He pulled it out and glanced at the caller ID, "it's Kasa." He saw Benzai's smile freeze before she schooled her expression back into normalcy, he knew what was going through her mind, it was going through his mind too, they'd just been talking about how everything was probably fine with Kasa and Miki and then suddenly he got a call from Kasa during the middle of a work day when she usually wouldn't call. It would be just like the ill-humoured universe to prove them wrong.

And then they'd remembered the ridiculously small chances of that happening.

"Excuse me," he said to Benzai.

"No problem," she waved him off and he walked a few paces away to take the call, "Kasa?"

After his ex finished speaking Ryuho cursed mentally, "no, you were right to call me first, I think I know what's happening. I'll be there soon, goodbye." He hung up and went back to Benzai.

She saw the hard glint in his eye, "oh my God, what happened?"

Good question.

"It's probably nothing," he assured her, knowing he was saying virtually the same thing she had said to him, "or at least; it's probably not what I think it is, but Kasa just told me Miki has been moving things around the house. Without touching them."

Yujiro blinked, "oh."

Yeah, 'oh,' "Since we have the rest of the afternoon off I'm heading down there to check it out." On impulse he asked, "will you come with me?" What the Hell, there was no need for that. But he just wanted company in case he had to explain Strains, Kings and Clans to Kasa. That was going to be one heck of a conversation.

Benzai nodded, "of course."

They both grabbed their jackets and headed out the door.

* * *

 **Well, who saw that coming? Not me, I changed the plot at the last minute. Literally.**

 **Hope you enjoyed guys, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I'm back! Nice to see you again. Hope you enjoy the new chappie!**

 **And a special thank you tho my best friend viexon for her review: characters are always cute with their kids, aren't they?**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Introduction

* * *

The sad thing, Ryuho Kamo thought, well _one_ of the sad things here was that Yujiro Benzai seemed more comfortable sitting on his ex-wife's couch than he did. She was relaxed, her posture professional, but not rigid, her expression calm, she excluded confidence and tranquillity. On the other hand, Kamo thought he was a few seconds away from hyperventilating, he felt as bad as Kasa looked, his ex was holding it together, but only just, her face was flushed and a light sheen of sweat sat across her forehead and her chest rose and fell quickly, like she had just run a mile.

"Ryuho," she spoke calmly but there was an edge to her voice that reminded Kamo of the awful last days of their marriage, just before they'd gotten divorced. Shit was about to get real. "This what-whatever is going on, you said you might know something?" Unfortunately he did, he and Benzai had both been hoping that there was another explanation for this, any other explanation, but when they saw Miki they had realized there wasn't one, Miki had stopped using her powers and was upstairs now, playing with her favourite action figures and dolls. "And I don't mean to be rude," Kasa continued, "but what are _you_ doing here?" A nod of her head indicated that this last question was for Benzai as if they couldn't have already guessed.

Yujiro gave a slight smile, "I'm here to validate your ex-husband's story," she said without missing a beat, Kamo mentally thanked her for having the tact not to say that she was his emotional support and probably the only thing that had stopped him from running out the door screaming. So far.

"I'm sorry, but what is that supposed to mean?" Asked Kasa, looking from one to the other.

Ryuho hesitated for a second, trying to decide how to tell her this, eventually he reached out and took both her hands in his and squeezed gently. Now it was Kasa's turn to have her heartbeat accelerate, Ryuho only ever did that if he had bad news he needed to tell her and wanted her to stay calm, he probably hadn't realized it but she had, every. Single. Time.

"Kasa what I'm about to tell you is going to sound insane. Benzai's here to prove that I'm not crazy and you aren't either. This is all going to sound absolutely unreal but I need you to hear me out, you have to trust me, can you do that?"

She looked up at him and Ryuho stared into the deep brown orbs he had once loved so much, he no longer felt that way, but they still respected each other, still cared about each other and, he hoped, still trusted each other.

Kasa nodded, "I trust you."

Well great, so far so good. Now what did he do?

He didn't think anything he could say would explain this as well as anything he could do, so he let go of one of Kasa's hands and held his clenched fist out between them. Slowly he unfurled his fingers. A blue flame danced on his palm.

Kasa gave a shriek and then clapped her hand over her mouth to prevent Miki from hearing, she stared at the technicoloured fire on her ex's hand, just sitting there innocently, conjured unbidden, and proving harmless to his skin or his clothes.

She reached out and held her hand a little above the flames, she could feel the heat rising, warming the bottom of her palm. There was a million things she wanted to ask but the first question that came out of her mouth was, "isn't that hot?"

Benzai smiled, "not to us."

"Us?" Demanded Kasa.

Time for an explanation he had no idea how to give, "Kasa, Benzai and I have..."

"Superpowers," Yujiro supplied helpfully.

"Superpowers," agreed Kamo, "and Miki has them too-"

"No," his ex-wife interrupted, "Miki can't do anything like that. She was just moving things without touching them, we all saw her."

'Just' moving things without touching them? "Miki's are a little bit different," Ryuho continued, "Benzai and I are called Clansmen, we got our power from what's called a King, Miki didn't. You see, Kings are..." So he went back to WWII Germany, to Adolfina. K. Weismann, the sole female German war scientist and her discoveries, to the consequences of those discoveries, the Silver and Gold Kings, to the power Kings possessed; the creation of Clans, the Kagutsu crater, and ending with the enthronement of Reisi Munakata as the long awaited next Blue King and the creation of her Clan; Scepter 4 and how he'd come to be in the Blue King's service, a year before he'd met Kasa.

"I don't know why she picked me," he admitted honestly, but when she'd beckoned, he'd always known he'd follow, there was something about Reisi Munakata, all Kings were magnetic but he felt she was even more so than the others, probably why he'd become her Clansman and not one of the other King's.

"I don't think any of us know why she picked any of us," admitted Benzai honestly, and Ryuho nodded.

"So the two of you have fire-powers? And there are six other 'Clans' who also have fire powers? And no one knows about this?" Kasa demanded.

"There should be six but it's more like four other Clans at the moment," said Kamo, thinking of the Silver Clan which had two people and an MIA King and the Colourless Clan which used to have only two members before they'd both jumped ship, "and there are a few individuals who know about this, the Prime Minister, for example, but yes, for the most part we operate away from the public eye."

"Why are they all called 'Kings' if some of them are female?" Asked Kasa, chewing on her lower lip thoughtfully.

Benzai and Kamo glanced at each other, this was hardly one of the questions they expected to answer, "...I think it's because it's more of a job title than an actual rank like a normal king or queen," said Benzai.

Kamo noted the use of the words 'I think,' even they weren't sure. Kings could be so damn ineffable sometimes.

Kasa nodded, seemingly satisfied with that answer, "but if the first one is female then shouldn't they all be Queens?" She asked.

Benzai and Kamo glanced at each other again, "I've never thought about it," admitted Benzai, she didn't seem particularly inclined to give any other answer.

"But what's that got to do with Miki?" Kasa asked.

So then Kamo spent the next twenty minutes explaining about Strains and how Scepter 4 was trained to handle them with the help of the Usagi and how they gained their powers without receiving them from a King.

"So Strains are just random people who gain random supernatural powers out of the blue with no discernible rhyme or reason?" Kasa demanded, amazed and kind of ticked off.

"Yes," said Kamo.

"And they can be anyone, even five year old girls or babies?" She asked.

"Yes," said Benzai.

"Or even animals, like horses?!"

Benzai and Kamo grimaced, "yes," they both said.

"Why didn't you tell me," asked Kasa quietly, "when we first met you told me you were a public servant."

Ryuho felt like a total asshole, "well..." his cheeks reddened uncomfortably, "I am." Technically, he was.

Then Kasa and Ryuho both became aware that Benzai was still sitting next to him on the couch awkwardly looking out the window and kindly pretending she hadn't heard a word of the relationship drama going on right next to her.

Both Kamo and Kasa stopped talking awkwardly, "we should go explain this to Miki," Ryuho said to his wife after a while.

They stood, so did Benzai, "I'll go down to the Gold Clan headquarters and see if I can't get them to give me a power-limiter bracelet, then I'll go back to our headquarters and turn in a report," she said.

"I can't ask you to do that, I'll turn in the report," said Kamo, it was his kid after all.

Benzai smiled, "no, it's fine, I haven't got anything else I should be doing. All of my other reports are done." It was a rare and wondrous occasion for a member of the Special Squad to find themselves with no more reports to write.

Kamo hesitated, "I don't want to inconvenience you any more than I already have..." He began, but Benzai waved him off.

"It's fine. Say hello to Miss Miki for me," he nodded, Benzai reached out slightly as though she was going to touch his arm but her eyes flickered to Kasa and she let her hand fall, "I'll see you when you get back."

They both saw her out and then he, apprehensively, walked up the stairs to his daughter's bedroom, Kasa right behind him, "what are we going to tell her?" Kasa asked, "we can't tell her all that, she's five, she'll never understand it. _I_ don't fully understand it myself." Yeah, neither did he.

"We'll tell her the truth," Ryuho decided, "that's she's a very special girl and she has an amazing ability and nothing to be ashamed of but that it would be better if no one else knew about it. And that she's going to get a special bracelet that will make her powers go away until she's old enough to control them." He turned on the stairs to look his ex in the eye, "you have to make her understand that she cannot take this bracelet off Kasa," he said seriously.

Kasa hesitated, smoothing back her long brown hair anxiously, "it won't hurt her?"

"Not at all. I would never let it near her if it would." He assured her, feeling kind of insulted that she even considered he would make his daughter wear an object that could cause her harm. But he knew that Kasa was just (understandably) frazzled and wanted reassurance, wasn't like he'd blame her for that.

Kasa nodded strongly, "I'll make her understand," she promised.

"Not just her, your parents if she takes a bath while staying there, any swimming instructors, anything, she cannot take it off no matter who tells her to." He insisted.

She nodded, "how old... how old will she have to be before she can learn how to control it?"

Ryuho thought for a moment, "usually around eleven or twelve, though she can start practicing a little younger." He made to keep walking but hesitated, he had the feeling there was something else his ex-wife wanted to ask.

He wasn't wrong, "and you're sure her being a Strain has nothing to do with you being a... Clansman?" She asked.

"Kasa," Ryuho placed both of his hands on her shoulders, "I can only imagine what you must think of me after hearing all of that, but I would never do anything that would put my family in danger." Or his potential family, he had been a Clansman for almost a full year before meeting his wife. "It's a complete coincidence." And that was the truth.

Kasa smiled, "okay," she squared her shoulders, "let's do this."

He opened the door, Miki's room was exactly as he remembered it, the walls a pale blue, the carpet an off-white, mermaids covered the bedspread and dolphin and other sea creature plushies and figurines littered the room, Miki loved sea life, especially mermaids.

"Hey darling," Ryuho knelt next to his daughter who was building a castle out of small, brightly coloured blocks.

She looked up and smiled, "hey daddy. Are you hear to help me build a castle?" She asked.

Ryuho's heart ached, it had been months since he was able to just sit and play with his daughter, only being able to see her once every three months was torture.

Once every three months minus whenever they ran into each other or she turned out to have special powers, that was.

"I can't today sweetheart," he told her gently, "Mummy and I have something very important we need to talk to you about."

"Is this about me making things move that made mummy scream?" Asked Miki, looking upset. She might be young, but she wasn't stupid.

Kasa crossed the room and sat down beside them. "Yes sweetie, it is, but don't worry, you're not in trouble, you didn't do anything wrong," she added hurriedly, seeing the expression on her daughter's face.

"Sweetie, what you can do is very special, that doesn't make it wrong. But it is dangerous," Kamo told her, "so you need to make daddy a promise, you need to promise me that you won't ever tell anyone about these powers okay? Not ever."

Miki stuck out her lower lip, "but daddy, sometimes it happens even when I don't want it too," as if to prove her point, the shelves behind Ryuho rattled even though nothing had shaken them.

Ryuho placed a calming hand on his daughter's shoulder, "I understand that pumpkin but a very good friend of mine is going to get you a special bracelet. It will make this go away. But you have to promise me you will always wear it. Always, okay?"

Miki looked into her father's very serious eyes and bit her lip, she didn't like this, it was scaring her, but mummy had said she hadn't done anything wrong and she and daddy didn't look angry, so maybe it was okay.

"I promise," she held up the smallest finger of her right hand and Ryuho linked his with it, it was official now, neither of them would ever break a pinkie-promise.

* * *

"Sorry that took so long," were the first words out of Benzai's mouth when she came back.

"On the contrary, I was just about to thank you for being so quick. Did you run into any trouble with the Usagi?" Ryuho asked.

Benzai shook her head, "they were more than happy to give a power bracelet to me once I explained that they wouldn't have to get involved."

She handed it to him, "thank you," he told her, heartfelt and relieved.

Benzai actually gave him a small smile, "it was no trouble."

She waited at the door while Kamo and Kasa took the bracelet up to Miki, "Miki darling here's the bracelet I told you about. Remember our promise?"

Miki nodded seriously, "always," pinkie-promises were unbreakable vows.

Ryuho knelt and clicked the bracelet around her tiny wrist and then hugged her tightly. "I love you sweet-pea."

"I love you too daddy."

* * *

As he and Benzai walked through the door to Scepter 4 they were both in high spirits, "you must be so relieved," said Yujiro, her steps light.

"Oh I am," Kamo assured her, he'd been quietly terrified before, the terror hadn't overcome his thought process but it had been there. He'd been so frightened that Miki would hurt herself, or that this was somehow worse than what he thought it was (how, exactly, he wasn't quite sure), or that something bad would happen to her, he was so thankful it hadn't.

"Thank you for your help," he told her again, "I don't think I would've had the courage to face Kasa on my own."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Benzai asked quietly, as though she was half hoping he wouldn't hear her. She hummed in agreement, "Your ex-wife is a remarkable woman to adapt to this as quickly as she did."

"Yeah, she's amazing," agreed Kamo.

"Do you still love her?" The question was out of Benzai's mouth before she could stop it, Ryuho looked round at her, Benzai's cheeks went pink.

She dropped her gaze, "I'm sorry, that was incredibly nosy of me, I don't know what I was thinking asking you that. It's none of my business."

Ryuho considered his answer for a second, "I guess I do kind of still love her," he admitted.

Benzai's heart sank and she inwardly frowned at her own reaction, _stop it. You're acting like a lovesick teenager who found out her crush likes somebody else._ She told herself sternly.

"Like we've both said; she is remarkable, and I love her as the mother of my child and I like to think as my friend. But no, I am not _in love_ with her, if that is what you are asking me. I no longer love her as a man loves a woman, simply as a friend." Kamo gave a small smile, "my being in Scepter 4 did not cause our relationship to fail," he said, unsure of which one of them he was trying to convince, "but it was the icing on the proverbial cake. I am beginning to think that if I were to ever start dating again the woman I began a relationship with would have to be another Clansman, and judging by the less than stellar relationships between the seven clans probably a member of Scepter 4. So I don't like my chances."

"I don't know about that, Enomoto used to say the same thing, now look at her," countered Benzai. Tatsuya Enomoto and Daiki Fuse, both of Scepter 4 were now engaged and had a child of their own on the way.

Ryuho shook his head in wonder, "I never saw it coming, their relationship."

"Really?" Asked Yujiro, she'd thought it was obvious.

They reached their desks just in time to see Andy Domyoji leap to her feet, slam her hands down on the table and shriek in frustration. "I don't get it! I give up!" She ripped the top sheet off her report, scrunched it up, and threw it aimlessly across the room. It whizzed past Benzai and Kamo...

To hit Mr. Fushimi in the side of the head.

"Oh crap," said Benzai calmly.

* * *

 **Biggest cliff-hanger any of you have ever seen in your lives. Don't deny it.**

 **Well there you are guys. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, nice to see you again. Many thanks to viexon for favoriting and LostOnes for following. You guys rock! And also many thanks to viexon for reviewing. Yes, Andy did the thing.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The start of something

* * *

"Benzai?" the brunette looked over at the figure approaching and smiled, "hey Kamo? You ready to go?"

He smiled, "yes, thank you so much for this."

Benzai smiled back, "it's nothing I need to be thanked for, it's hardly chore."

It was Sunday, Ryuho's one day every three months to spend with his daughter (the previous days didn't count as, with Miki being revealed to be a Strain, they counted as 'work days' that simply happened to involve his daughter).

It just so happened that a new amusement park had just opened nearby, Kasa had to work but Ryuho had agreed with his daughter that a day of rides, fun, and more sugar than was probably wise was a great day to spend together.

Miki was bringing her two best friends in the whole world, fraternal twins Hirari and Hamano Osada, but Ryuho had been slightly apprehensive about watching three hyperactive five year olds on his own and had wanted at least one other adult along.

The twin's mother, Emiho, a kind, slightly older woman that Ryuho knew well, was supposed to come with them, however just the night before she'd come down with a nasty cold. She was going to be fine but unfortunately she definitely needed to spend the day in bed.

It had broke both their hearts to think about cancelling on the girls, the park would still be there next weekend but even if Ryuho could re-schedule his day with Miki, he wouldn't be able to get the whole day off work. So if Miki went next week, it would be without her father. She tried to hide it but it obviously upset her.

A thought had then occurred to Kamo and he had asked Emiho if she would be alright with a friend of his from work taking her spot for the day to help look after the kids.

Once both Kasa and Ryuho vouched for Benzai, Emiho had agreed cheerfully. Then the only thing that remained was to see if Benzai would do it. Once Ryuho explained the situation to her she was happy to go with them, delighting Miki and the twins. Their day out at the park was back on!

"Spending your one full day a month off babysitting three young girls as they eat more sugar than should be humanly possible and then dealing with the resulting sugar-high's, not a chore at all," said Kamo, his voice deadpan, though the corners of his lips twitched upwards.

Yujiro's smiled widened and Ryuho stopped and stared for a second. Benzai didn't smile often but when she did she was truly a thing of beauty, "you're really looking forward to this, aren't you?" Benzai accused warmly.

This time Ryuho couldn't fight the smile breaking out over his face, "yes I am," he admitted truthfully.

Benzai gently wrapped her arms around one of his and lightly rested her hands on his arm, "well let's get going then," she said, "we wouldn't want to keep the girls waiting."

Benzai's touch on his arm was unfamiliar but he quickly got used to it, the pair of them walked to Kasa's house where the twins had been dropped off earlier that day.

The amusement park wasn't very far from Kasa's and parking would be horrific on a weekend so they were walking there and back to Kasa's afterwards, the twin's father would pick Hirari and Hamano up from there and Benzai and Kamo would walk back to Scepter 4.

Kasa, who was going to leave for work immediately after Benzai and Kamo got there, greeted them at the door, she smiled at them and gave Kamo a slight hug, "great, you're here," she turned to smile at Benzai, "thank you for doing this."

Benzai nodded, "my pleasure."

"Daddy!" Miki slammed into Ryuho and wrapped her arms around him and squeezed as tightly as she could. Benzai rested her hand on one of Kamo's shoulder blades so he wouldn't topple over, his daughter might be small but she had one heck of a tackle. Ryuho and Kasa were so used to this both of them barely batted an eyelid.

"Hey darling," Ryuho knelt to hug his daughter and Hirari and Hamano followed her down the stairs at a slightly less breakneck pace.

Benzai moved back to give the twins some room in the hall and found herself standing next to Kasa as Ryuho greeted the twins.

"He's so different around Miki," she murmured, she could hardly believe this smiling and energetic-looking man was her taciturn co-worker.

Kasa shook her head in wonder, "I've noticed, even when he was at his most withdrawn with me he was always like that with Miki." Her eyes lingered on the 'bracelet' around her daughter's wrist. "At least now I know what that was all about."

Yujiro didn't really know what to say to that, "it gets easier, soon it won't be so confusing."

Kasa sighed, "but sometimes I wonder; if I knew about all this from the beginning, would Ryuho and I still...?" She shook her head again, but this time dismissively. "Never mind, probably not."

Benzai couldn't really commiserate but she did sympathise, pretty much everyone's home lives suffered due the secrets they kept, some more than others, she herself actually got off fairly well, her parents and sister believed (not totally untruthfully) that she worked for the government and her secrets had never had the chance to impact on her romantic life. Mostly because she didn't have one, sure, she dated occasionally, but it never got serious enough that she would feel guilty about hiding the largest portion of her life from her current man. And she certainly didn't have children. She felt sorry for both Ryuho and Kasa.

"I think... no, I know, Ryuho would have told you if he thought it would help," she said quietly.

Kasa seemed to be chewing on the inside of her lip, eventually she said, "you _can_ tell people what you really do? Can't you?" Really 'are,' seemed a better ending to that question, "I know you said it can't exactly become common knowledge but you _can_ tell other people if you really want to?"

Benzai nodded.

"But Ryuho didn't. You said yourself he would have if he had thought it would help. My husband didn't think trusting me would help. His secrets weren't the whole reason we divorced but they weren't insignificant either! And he didn't think telling me would _help?!"_

Benzai was now thoroughly regretting ever saying those words, she shot a nervous glance at Kamo and the kids. The girls hadn't noticed from where the three of them were enthusiastically telling Ryuho about their week but Kamo himself shot Benzai a worried look out of the corner of his own eye. He hadn't heard the words exchanged but he had seen the expression on both women's faces and heard Kasa's hissed voice rising.

Benzai straightened slightly, "I'm sorry Miss Konkawa, but those are questions you will have to ask Ryuho."

Kasa seemed to remember herself, she flushed scarlet, "o-of course, my apologies, my mouth ran away with me for a minute there. My apologies for my rudeness."

"I don't think you're rude Miss Konkawa, I think you're confused," Benzai said honestly, see? This was why she didn't date, marry or have kids.

Kasa smiled gratefully, "thank you. Although I have to admit to a bit more confusion, I wasn't expecting to see you here today. I'm very grateful that you decided to

accompany my husband but I wasn't aware the two of you were all that close."

For some reason, under Kasa's politely inquisitive gaze, Benzai felt her cheeks begin to turn red, "I-um-y-yes," she finally managed, "Ryuho has always been a close comrade of mine and over the last few months I would call us friends."

Kasa's right eyebrow rose ever so slightly and Yujiro felt the mad urge to fidget, which was completely ridiculous! Why should she be feeling uncomfortable and awkward?

But for some reason, she did.

As though he could sense her discomfort, Ryuho said, "how about you girls finish telling me about art class on the way there?"

The girls agreed and he rose, the hug Kasa gave Ryuho was a little more stilted than the first one but it was genuine. Then Miki and the twins all hugged Kasa.

"You three be good for your dad and Miss Benzai," said Kasa, they all nodded and left. Kasa locked up the house and headed out after them.

Miki immediately grabbed one of her father's hands, Hirari, the shorter haired and more outgoing, grabbed his other hand and her twin's with her free one. With a shy smile Hamano held her free hand out to Yujiro, who took it. The five of them walked to the amusement park together, so far so good. The world hadn't exploded yet.

They paid to get in and when they did both Ryuho and Benzai instinctively tightened their grip on the girls, there were so many people here, it would be so easy to get lost.

But they knew they would have to let go eventually.

"Make sure you can see me or Miss Benzai at all times, stay together. Do not go too far," Kamo ordered before, reluctantly, letting go of Hirari and Miki, Benzai let go of Hamano.

Miki immediately grabbed Hirari's free hand and ran off, "slow down Miki, we'll get to it all eventually, it's not going anywhere." Her father called.

"But daddy! There's so much to see!" Miki cried, Yujiro had to agree with her there.

The three girls immediately ran towards a superfast spinning ride, the kind specifically designed to attract hyperactive young children and make any adult that looked at it blanch a little on the inside instinctively.

Ryuho sighed inwardly as he and Benzai approached, "this one?" He asked the girls, already knowing what the answer would be.

They all nodded, "come on Daddy, come with us!" Miki said, tugging on his hand.

Kamo turned to look at Benzai who smirked and folded her arms across her chest, "have fun. I'll be waiting at the exit when you get off."

He gave her a very regal, very affronted glare, "you," he informed her loftily, "are absolutely heartless."

She smiled brightly and waved.

"The worst."

* * *

When they made it back to the office they both collapsed on a couch in the break room and Ryuho surprised Yujiro by resting his head on her shoulder and shutting his eyes.

Benzai tried not to smile, really she did. But resisting that urge was hard, maybe she had an inner sadistic streak she'd never known about until today. Well if she did it was a strong sadistic streak, Ryuho groaned softly and Benzai resisted the urge to laugh, she was pretty sure her shoulders shook once or twice though, bumping Kamo slightly.

He'd been looking green ever since that first ride and there had been many more after that, not to mention all the sugar and grease and sugar and fat and sugar they had ended up eating.

At the last ride, which was basically the first one but faster, Benzai had taken pity on him and gone on with the girls instead. It had been kind of fun but she was sure she had left her stomach at the beginning of the ride and had failed to find it again, she had also been incredibly dizzy afterwards.

They must have made quite a pair on the walk back to Kasa's house, her stumbling and chalk white and him incredibly green.

Benzai lazily reached up and ran her hand through his loose black hair, her fingers catching ever so slightly on the mussed, silken strands.

"You're the best father in the world," she told him warmly.

He sighed, "usually I would consider that the highest compliment anyone could ever give me. However, right now I am afraid my stomach will have to stop churning before it brings me any joy. And that could be a long time in coming."

Benzai just snuggled further back against the plush cushions and let the hand in Kamo's hair rest gently against his head, cradling it against her shoulder, she was pretty sure Kamo was already asleep and, despite the fact that they were sitting on a couch in the break room, she felt her own eyes begin to slide closed.

At least she had one of her lifelong questions answered now, she knew how young children had so much energy.

They somehow stole it from adults.

* * *

Benzai walked into her room in the early hours of the morning to find the biggest surprise she had ever experienced in her life.

Domyoji was wide awake, in her pyjamas and lying on her bed playing a video game on a handheld device.

Domyoji playing a video game wasn't the surprising part, that wasn't surprising at all. What was surprising was the fact that she was awake at all at this hour.

Domyoji loved sleep, to think that she would still be awake at this hour of the morning was... well... unthinkable!

Andy paused her game and glared up at Benzai, the brunette was startled. Despite being as physically, mentally and emotionally different as possible; Domyoji currently bore a striking resembelence to Benzai's mother.

This was further proved by the first words out of the red-head's mouth.

"Where have you been young lady?!" She demanded of the older woman.

Benzai instinctively straightened, feeling the overwhelming and ridiculous urge to justify herself.

"Out," okay, maybe the urge to justify herself was a little less overwhelming than she had first thought.

However, she gave in and elaborated when Andy's frown became a scowl, "I fell asleep on the break room couch."

Andy deflated a little, "is that it?"

Benzai nodded, wondering why her roommate had thought there might be more, "yes, that's it." Sure Kamo had been there too, he'd been gone when she woke but his coat was covering her.

The same coat she was currently clutching and that Andy gestured at right now, "then why do you have Kamo's coat?"

"How do you know it's Kamo's?" Benzai challenged, walking further into the room, shutting the door and placing his coat on her desk, she would give it back tomorrow when she saw him, hers quickly joined it and she removed her shoes.

"Well did you spend the day with another fairly broad-shouldered adult male with a fondness for the colour blue?" Andy asked logically.

Benzai gave her a steely glare which she knew had about as much effect on her roommate as it would on a rock, "it means nothing. It isn't what you think."

"Reeeeaaaally?" Domyoji drew the word out in a way that was far too obnoxious for three in the morning. "You walked in here at three in the morning after spending the day with Kamo and you're trying to tell me that it meant nothing?" A pause, "do you want it to mean something?"

Benzai undressed and then yanked on her own pyjamas, "yes, I am trying to tell you that it meant nothing and," she hesitated, "yes, I think I would like it to mean something."

She startled herself with the revelation, she had considered herself and Kamo friends, even fairly close ones, for a while now, she knew that. But when had she started entertaining hopes for something more? And why had this escaped her notice until now?

On the other hand, Andy didn't look even remotely surprised by this news, "then make it into something."

Benzai climbed into bed, easy for Andy to say, she was a gorgeous and vivacious redhead, men loved her, it was easy to see why Himori had fallen for her. Benzai, on the other hand, was plain and uninteresting, she was hardly ugly but her personality combined with her forgettable appearance made her every man's definition of 'just a friend.' She was sure that Kamo was the same, he saw her as a good friend and another in an endless list of co-workers. That was all.

"If only it was that easy," she said wryly, "what did you do to make Himori realize he was in love with you?"

Andy grinned brightly and held up her wrists which both bore several long, thick, vertical scars, "I almost died. I suggest you try a different method."

"Good idea," agreed Yujiro. She yawned, "oh well, I'll think on what I want and how to get it when I wake up. I'm exhausted."

Domyoji yawned too, "you do that," she said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Andreana," Benzai reached over to turn off her lamp, she stopped when a thought occurred to her, "hey Domyoji, you weren't awake because you were waiting for me all this time, were you?"

No answer. Benzai glanced over at the other woman and smiled slightly. Andy was already asleep.

* * *

It had been three weeks since his outing with Miki, the twins and Benzai and Kamo had more or less recovered from all those rides, (though he suspected they would haunt him for a while as his nightmares did).

It was an average day, a few minor incidents, nothing serious, and he was finishing up a report when Yujiro hit his arm to get his attention. It wasn't a brush or even a tap but close to an actual strike which meant she was very annoyed or very distracted. It turned out to be the latter.

"Ryuho!"

He followed her gaze and then leapt up, blinking, trying to understand what he was seeing.

The Blue King was walking into the room, and at her side, talking her ear off, was Miki.

* * *

 **Done! Tell me what you think guys! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **No, I didn't forget, you will hear the results of Andy hitting Fushimi in the head with a piece of paper next chapter.**

 **That's all for now, bye guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. And if you could read the author's note at the end of the fic and respond that would make my week.**

 **That's all guys, I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Captured Moments

* * *

Kamo jumped up and began walking quickly towards the Captain and his daughter, Benzai followed him immediately, "Captain," they both said at the same time.

Munakata smiled at them as they approached, Miki let go of Munakata's hand and ran to her father, she stopped in front of him, she didn't hug him, she just reached for his hand and squeezed his fingers tightly, her mouth was trembling.

"I did a bad thing daddy," Miki whispered, the corners of her mouth trembling. Benzai and Kamo immediately looked down at her wrist, the bracelet was gone.

"I took the bracelet off," Miki admitted, "I didn't want to," she continued in a rush. "They made me." She began to cry.

It took all three of them to calm her down and get the full story, apparently, despite Kasa having already spoken to her, Miki's teacher insisted that she remove her power-limiter bracelet as students weren't allowed to wear jewelry during school hours. When Miki refused and continued to refuse despite repeated punishments the teacher eventually threatened to send Miki to the principal's office and call her mother. When Miki pointed out that both her parents would take her side as they had both spoken to the school and the teacher herself her teacher took off the bracelet herself. Which was absolutely not okay.

Miki was only young and after being scolded, yelled, punished, threatened and all but assaulted she was at her wits end. The papers and pencils on the table began to shake, chairs began to lift into the air, Miki raced out the door and out of the school.

She couldn't go home, there was no one there and she didn't have her own key, being five, and she didn't know where her mother's workplace was, it was too far away.

But her father had often pointed his workplace out to her and she knew how to get there from her house, she walked past it every time she and her mother went shopping. So she ran there, she had been told never to talk to strangers but people in uniform were often more trustworthy and her father worked here so she guessed it was okay.

She knew she would feel more comfortable approaching a woman than a man, so she waited as a few guys walked past until she saw a beautiful woman with glasses and short blue-black hair with a slightly more intricate uniform than the two men. Then Miki knocked on the closed gate like she would a door, "hello?" She said, her voice as steady as she could make it, she had had a rough day, "I'm looking for my father, Ryuho Kamo, he works here."

* * *

Kamo didn't know how she had done it but Munakata had calmed Miki right down, when the two females had walked into the room Miki had been chattering excitedly, the only sign that she had ever been upset were her red-rimmed eyes.

Now when Munakata knelt by her and put a hand on her shoulder she calmed instantly, she squeezed her father's hand tighter but her sniffling stopped, "When things began to move on their own I didn't know what else to do, so I came here." She finished.

Kamo knelt too, "darling you were so smart to come here," he told his daughter, Benzai agreed for more than one reason, it was smart for Miki to find her father who could handle her powers and Benzai's own dad had worked near her house too when she was a child and she knew where he worked, she could never have found her way to his workplace at five years old.

Munakata rose, "I'll see if I have any power bracelets lying around," she promised, "Mr. Kamo I hope you don't think of me as overstepping my boundaries but I already called your ex-wife to assure her your daughter was here. I believe her school has also contacted Miss Kasa."

"Thank you, ma'am, you didn't have to do that," Ryuho said, he was only half paying attention, if she hadn't been his boss he probably wouldn't have been paying attention to her at all, he was so focused on his daughter, but Munakata deserved his respect and she damn well had it so he paid attention when she spoke.

Munakata left, murmuring about the bracelet, Benzai turned Miki's attention towards her while Ryuho pulled out his phone, he kept it on him always just in case something did happen to Miki but he always kept the volume down low during work hours and had done so today, if Kasa had called him, he hadn't noticed.

Just as he it pulled it out it buzzed, Kasa was calling him, he pressed the answer button, "Kasa?"

"Ryuho. Someone just called me; she said she was your boss. Miki talked to me and said your boss was talking her to you. Her teacher really _took_ her bracelet?!" Outrage coloured Kasa's tone, Ryuho shared the emotion, no teacher had the right to take a piece of jewellery off of a student's wrist like that, especially when both Kasa and Ryuho had made it damn clear that the bracelet stayed on.

Kamo relayed a fuller version of what had happened to Kasa while he and Benzai went to get Miki a drink and sat down with her. She was tired from running all the way there.

* * *

As it turned out Munakata did have an extra power-limiter bracelet, it was a bit big, but would do until they could get Miki's back from her teacher. She gave both Ryuho and Benzai the rest of the day off and they showed Miki around Scepter 4 or just sat in the break room and played games with her, Mr. Fushimi had managed to find some board games from... somewhere, and had brought them in for the three of them (Ryuho was stunned but Benzai had always known Fushimi had a soul).

As she sat on the floor with Miki and Ryuho playing their third game of cards, Benzai couldn't help but laugh. She was winning (and Ryuho was losing badly) but that wasn't why she was laughing, she was just happy.

 _If only there could be more days like this._

* * *

 _They reached their desks just in time to see Andy Domyoji leap to her feet, slam her hands down on the table and shriek in frustration. "I don't get it! I give up!" She ripped the top sheet off her report and threw it aimlessly across the room. It whizzed past Benzai and Kamo..._

 _To hit Mr. Fushimi in the side of the head._

 _"Oh crap," said Benzai calmly._

 _There was silence, dead silence, for a split second, then Domyoji, whom Benzai now considered one of the bravest women alive for being able to speak in that situation, started trying to apologize._

 _Fushimi gave her one of the iciest glare Benzai had ever seen and then seemed to get an idea, he bent down and picked up the paper she had just thrown at him... and threw it at the back of lieutenant Awashima's head as she walked past._

 _The paper bounced off the back of the lieutenant's sleek blonde head and she turned around with the biggest, frostiest 'who-the-Hell-threw-that' glare any of them had ever seen._

 _Fushimi pointed at Domyoji._

 _Andy, who was already chalk-white, turned, if possible, even paler as the lieutenant's glare, which had been known to freeze the fires of Hell, turned on her._

 _"Lieutenant... I... um..." she stammered._

 _Seri threw the paper at the redhead, Domyoji didn't even think about dodging, the paper hit her in the middle of the forehead and bounced off to land squarely in Fuse's coffee cup._

 _Fuse glared at Domyoji, while she hadn't actually thrown the paper that time, she was responsible for the whole thing._

 _He threw it back at her, while he was sitting quite close the angle he was on was awkward and his aim was off, the paper whizzed right by Domyoji and hit Akiyama on the back of the head,_

 _Then it was_ on. _The strict and rigorous Blue Clansmen devolved into a full-on paper war._

 _"And that's what happened," Benzai finished._

"On the other end of the line her sister Hana giggled, "wow big sis', you always made it sound like the place you worked at was really strict. But that sounded like fun!

Benzai huffed but couldn't keep the smile out of her voice, "cleaning it up was less fun. The lieutenant and Mr. Fushimi got away while the rest of us were throwing things and then we had to clean up paper from the strangest places." Up to, and including, down the back of Benzai's shirt. Thanks for that Enomoto. The black haired woman denied it, of course, but Benzai was absolutely certain she'd been the one to slip the balled up piece of paper down the back of Benzai's uniform.

Benzai looked up as Kamo entered their workspace (now free of paper balls!), once again the two of them were the first ones in the office. It was time to start their work day.

"I've gotta go, work's starting," Benzai told her sister, "love you," they both hung up.

"My sister," she said in response to Kamo's politely curious expression, he smiled back and nodded.

"Telling her about Domyoji's recent mishap?" He asked.

Benzai smiled back but also wrinkled her nose, "not just Domyoji." In a quieter voice she muttered, "vengeance will be _mine_ Enomoto."

Ryuho wondered if he should tell Yujiro that he was the one who slipped the ball of paper down the back of her shirt, and then he dismissed the idea. No. No he should not tell her that.

"How did you sleep?" Benzai asked, even though she didn't really need to, she could see the small but telltale bags under his eyes and the tightness to his face that he tried to hide, he'd had another nightmare.

"I had another nightmare," Kamo said, confirming Benzai's suspicions.

She didn't reply, waiting for him to elaborate. Eventually, he did, "school shooting."

Ugh. Even Benzai's blood chilled at the thought, and she didn't even have any kids, no parent should ever have to dream about their child in such a horrifying situation.

"I really thought we were over these dreams," she admitted, "it has been a while since your last one."

Kamo nodded, his mouth set in a hard line, "I had hoped so too, but evidentially it wasn't to be."

"Evidentially not," Yujiro agreed with a sigh.

She got up and made two cups of coffee, she plunked one down in front of him, he stared at it and sighed, "thank you."

Benzai sat back down at her desk, "caffeine poisoning is an inevitable outcome at this stage. But don't worry, I'll be poisoned right alongside you. What're friends for?"

Ryuho smiled, "I'm lucky to have such a loyal friend." _  
_

Benzai tried to smile back but couldn't. Her cheeks reddened, the words made her happy but she couldn't help wondering, was that all? She wasn't wondering about her own feelings any more, she knew them. She wanted to be something more.

So, Benzai brushed her shoulder-length pale brown hair back nervously, why not say that? Other women might not be so forward but there was nothing to be gained by saying nothing.

"Am I just a loyal friend?" She asked softly.

Ryuho's grey eyes swung towards her, "what do you want to be?"

"Nothing more to you than you are to me, and nothing less," she said.

Ryuho turned slightly in his seat, facing her fully now. "Then I think the question should be: what am I to you?"

"More than just a loyal friend," she confessed quietly.

Though she hadn't been aware of moving Benzai found herself by his desk, leaning over him slightly, her hair fell forward and the smell of her perfume and shampoo surrounded Ryuho, one was flowery, the other smelled like blueberries.

His throat went dry while his heartbeat accelerated ever so slightly, it was like being a teenager all over again, not a particularly pleasant feeling.

Yujiro leaned down, Ryuho leaned up, less than a millimetre away from each other, then less than that, their lips brushed...

"Good morning," said Akiyama pleasantly, walking into the room with a slight smirk on his handsome face.

Benzai and Kamo froze, still as statues, and then shot apart from each other faster than the speed of light.

Though usually impeccably polite, Benzai seriously considered telling her best friend where he could shove his 'good morning.'

Instead she walked back to her own desk and sat down, "you're an asshole," she told Himori in no uncertain terms. "I was supportive of you when you realized you liked Domyoji."

"You laughed until you cried when you found out I had to go on an undercover mission as her husband," Akiyama reminded her. That was true, she had done that, she remembered. Even thinking about it now brought a smile to her face, though she tried to hide it.

"That was before," she argued, though she wasn't completely successful in keeping the smile from her face. Himori saw it. Rolling his eyes, he shook his head.

"Well congrats anyway. I'm happy for you," he told his best friend seriously, a ghost of a smile touched Himori's own usually very serious expression as he looked over at Ryuho, "I feel a little sorry for him though."

"Asshole."

* * *

Kamo managed to finish his work that day quicker than Benzai, this was unusual, they had the same amount of paperwork but she wrote and typed faster than he did. Maybe Ryuho finishing before her was due to the fact that she and Akiyama had spent most of their time trying to doodle on each other's work rather than actually working.

Ryuho decided to wait, he had nothing else he needed to be doing and she was worth waiting for, eventually, Benzai came out too, trying to rub ink off her wrist with her thumb, smiling slightly.

Her smile widened when she saw him, "hello, were you waiting long-?" She began.

Kamo rested his hands on her shoulders and kissed her, "I waited long enough for that." He said.

Benzai smiled and kissed him back. "Me too."

* * *

Kamo was walking back to his dorm from the main room after dropping off some forms for Domyoji, she'd meant to leave them there but accidentally walked off with them, when he noticed a strange shape on the concrete at the junction where the path split off towards the boys dorms and girls dorms.

"Nap time?" He asked Benzai, raising an eyebrow; she was lying on the cold, hard cement on her back, staring up at the night sky.

"Yup, I find that freezing cold concrete is a wonderful place for a late evening nap," said Yujiro, deadpan.

"What are you really doing?" Kamo asked, moving so he was standing above her head, when he leaned forward he could look her in the eye.

Benzai pointed upwards, "I'm looking at the stars." She explained simply. "Not that you can see too many here because of all the pollution in Shizume."

"Why?" Ryuho felt compelled to ask, his mouth twitching into a smile.

"Because I can," Benzai replied, "it's peaceful."

Ryuho sat down with her, after a second he lay down too, he looked up at the sky, staring at the little pinpricks of light. He failed to see the appeal, but it was peaceful, if uncomfortable. But if this was how Benzai wanted to spend her time then this was how he wanted to spend his time too.

As if she could read his mind, Yujiro glanced over at him, "I'm just indulging a childish whim, you don't have to stay here with me. I'm sure you're very uncomfortable."

Ryuho turned on his side to look at her instead of the sky, "It's not that bad. I'd like to stay here with you if that's alright?"

Yujiro smiled at him, "that's just fine," she reached out and wound a lock of his black hair around her finger before looking back up at the sky.

* * *

"Are you dating my ex-husband?" Kasa asked flatly. When Benzai froze except for a disbelieving blink of her pale brown eyes the older woman sighed.

"There was no way to ask that without being nosy and rude so I decided to just come out and ask," she admitted. "So, are you?"

What was the proper way to handle this situation? Was there even a proper way to handle a situation like this?

"Umm..." Benzai unfroze her mouth, slightly, "I'm not _not_ dating your ex-husband." She confessed. "Is that the same thing?"

Kasa half shrugged, "it's close enough. I have to say, I'm a little surprised, but I'm happy, he seems happier around you, calmer. I mean, I know Ryuho's dated once or twice since we divorced but you're different. And I can tell you mean a lot to him, and he means a lot to you. You're special to him."

"Thank you," said Benzai quietly, she wasn't quite sure why, there were probably several reasons, but Kasa's approval meant a lot to her.

Kasa touched her arm, "welcome to the family," she said, smiling.

A slight lump formed in Yujiro's throat and she swallowed it down.

Ryuho, who was testing out Miki's powers with her, clapped as Miki, concentrating for all she was worth, managed to lift her teddy into the air and place it down on her bed without touching it once.

Benzai and Kasa clapped too, and afterwards Yujiro touched Kasa's arm, "welcome to the crazy." She said, smiling.

* * *

 **Done! Hope you enjoyed guys!**

 **Okay, I was talking with a friend of mine and we have a couple of questions, firstly; who is the hottest Scepter 4 mook: Himori Akiyama, Yujiro Benzai, Ryuho Kamo, Andy Domyoji, Tatsuya Enomoto, Daiki Fuse, Ren Goto or Akira Hidaka?**

 **And when I say 'hottest' I mean just the most aesthetically pleasing, not talking about personalities, or actions or lines, just shallow physical appearance. Please drop me a review and tell me which one you like most, it would mean a lot to me and totally help us settle this disagreement once and for all!**

 **Also, which of the HOMRA mooks do you find most attractive: Shouhei Akagi, Saburota Bandou, You Chitose, Masaomi Dewa, Eric Solt or Kouske Fujishima? Same as before guys, just talking about their looks and if you could drop me a review or PM me and let me know that would be great.**

 **Thanks.**

 **And lastly, who is the most attractive character overall? There's a poll for this on my profile page so if you could vote and/or review and leave me your opinion that would help so much.**

 **Hope you enjoyed guys, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, it's been a while. But that was mostly because of NaNoWriMo, mostly. I've been busy with that. Mostly.**

 **Anyway, last chapter guys! Thanks so much to everyone who has followed, faved, reviewed or simply stuck with this fic this far. You guys rock!**

 **A special thanks to my bff viexon for reviewing; yes, I explained 'the thing' that Domyoji did. Yeah, I really feel for Benzai, that must have been terrifying.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Deciding

* * *

Miki Kamo looked around and fought not to cry, she'd really screwed up this time, she'd been walking home from school on her own when she'd seen the flash of a royal blue uniform out of the corner of her eye and looked around, she'd seen her dad and Yujiro walking down a street nearby. She'd called out to them, but they had been talking quietly and hadn't heard her. So she'd taken off after them.

But when she rounded the corner of the street they'd gone down, they were gone.

Unperturbed Miki had checked the next street. And the next. And the next. Until she was well and truly lost. And she still hadn't found them.

Realizing she was only making herself more and more lost Miki sat down on the sidewalk and looked around the street.

It was less of a street and more of an alley, which wasn't good. At least with streets there were houses and lots of people around, not so with alleyways. This was the opposite of everything her parents had ever told her about staying safe.

She wasn't even supposed to walk home alone. Whenever her mother was working late and she had to walk home she walked back with Sawada Gen, a slightly older girl who lived next door. But Sawada's friends had told Miki that she'd gone home sick that day, so Miki had decided to walk home by herself. Her mother had forbidden it but Miki was hoping that if she showed how mature and responsible she was by walking home alone without incident then her mother would let her do it more often. It looked like that plan had failed spectacularly.

Her mother was going to be so angry! Miki's lip trembled, and, against her will, two tears trickled out from under her eyelids and rolled down her face. She drew her legs up against her body and wrapped her arms around them, ducking her face into her knees.

* * *

Sukuna Gojo sighed grumpily through his nose as he walked down yet another alley, what was with Yukari and finding the stupidest meeting places?! Who the Hell did he think was going to find them? The Red Clan? The Silver Clan? The Blue Clan? The Blue Clan's kids?! He was paranoid, that had to be it.

That or he just thoroughly enjoyed sending Sukuna around the city to laugh at his grouching as he plodded around on his small legs. Also a very likely possibility. Yukari was a sadist.

Just then Sukuna's messy silver head snapped around. He swore he had heard something or someone sniffling.

Idly curious he turned down the next alley where his sensitive ears had heard the sound coming from. There was a little girl sitting on the curb, alone. She had her knees pulled up to her body and was sniffling into them, trying to hold back tears.

Ugh, no thanks. He was so not getting involved. Like most teenagers Sukuna had a deep-seated instinctual cringe-reaction to young children, they were like homework, to put up and suffer through when you absolutely _had_ to and otherwise be avoided at all costs. Not that he did homework or went to school anymore. But still!

He made to turn around and keep walking back to his meeting place, he had stuff to do damn it, but some long buried shred of conscience kept him there.

She was just so small and defenceless! Anyone opposed them and Sukuna would laugh at their stupidity as he watched them die, anyone got in their way and he'd take them out too and not lose sleep over it but that didn't mean he enjoyed going out of his way to hurt completely innocent random strangers. Or leaving completely innocent random children crying on the side of the road as it turned out.

He took a couple of steps forwards, cursing himself. Yukari would be laughing himself sick if he could see the supposedly heartless and arrogant Sukuna Gojo now.

Well, no he wouldn't, because laughing yourself sick was ugly and Yukari would never do anything he considered ugly. He'd be laughing on the inside though.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Asked Sukuna, wincing internally, he had absolutely no kind speaking-to-children voice. Absolutely none. He had to content himself with the fact that he didn't sound as hateful and rude as he normally did.

Wait, why did he care what he sounded like to this kid? He wasn't going to leave her here if something was wrong but that didn't mean he had to be nice.

He shook himself mentally. Because screw you, that's why!

Miki looked up, she shrank back slightly and hesitated before answering, but the whole 'don't talk to strangers' rule never seemed to apply to other kids.

"I'm lost," she said, wiping her eyes, already feeling better now that someone was here with her, even if it was a strange boy who was probably just passing through.

Yeah, he'd figured as much.

"Where are you supposed to be?" He asked.

"My house," she frowned, trying to remember the address, then pulled out her school diary, "7 Endou Court Kunie Terrace." She read out loud.

Sukuna didn't know where Endou Court was but he knew how to get to Kunie Terrace from here. More or less. "How about I walk you home?" He offered, it wasn't really out of his way, he rationalized, only 20 or so minutes in the opposite direction.

"Would you do that?" Miki asked doubtfully, looking up at him with huge eyes. She didn't actually need him to walk all the way home with her. Once they got back onto the main road she would remember the way from there. But she was afraid and upset and didn't want to be alone.

Sukuna sighed mentally, "sure I would," he confirmed, keeping his exasperation with himself out of his voice.

"I'm Sukuna Gojo," he introduced himself. He got to his feet and held a slender hand out for Miki.

Miki stared at him for a second but then she smiled, "I'm Miki Kamo." She ignored his hand and got to her feet on her own before throwing herself at him and wrapping her tiny arms around his middle. "Thank you!"

Sukuna froze. Very carefully (and very, very awkwardly) he extracted himself and took one of Miki's hands in his. "N-no problem. Come on, it's this way."

* * *

The two were almost at Endou Court and by now Sukuna was counting on Miki to lead the way when Miki, worn out from the excitement, began to walk slower, tired.

Noticing her lagging behind slightly, Sukuna insisted on giving Miki a piggy-back ride, resting her chin on his shoulder Miki smiled hugely.

"I haven't had a piggy-back ride in _ages,"_ Miki said happily, kicking her legs.

Despite the fact that she was wriggling Sukuna held her easily. "I've never had one at all," he confessed.

"Really?" Miki asked, "why not."

"Just haven't."

Miki seemed to find that an acceptable answer and for a while there was silence except for her pointing out which street he needed to turn down next.

Eventually they reached her house and Miki hopped down, "can you get in?" Sukuna asked, it didn't look like anyone was home.

Miki pulled off a string from around her neck, her keys attached and unlocked the door.

"Okay, see you later then," said Sukuna, already half turning to leave. God children scared the crap out of him, they were so...child-like.

Miki caught him unawares again by hugging him again, more gently than she had the first time, "thank you big brother Sukuna!"

Sukuna made a slightly strangled sound as his throat closed, he'd never been anyone's big brother before.

He touched her hair gently, "see ya round kid." He waited until she shut the door and he heard the lock click before he turned on his heel...

And almost walked right into Ryuho.

Cursing Sukuna backed up a step, he couldn't really go any further. Great, just what he needed, a pair of Blues. What in the seven levels of Hell were they doing here.

The man was Miki's father. Or at least a relative. He had to be, their long ebony hair and smoky grey eyes were identical.

Just Sukuna's luck.

Well, the universe didn't hate him _that_ much. Maybe it would cut him a break and they wouldn't recognize him. Only the Blue King's top enforcers knew who he was and what he looked like anyway.

There was shock and confusion on the brunette woman's face and shock and horror on Miki's father's(?) face. Oh yeah, they knew exactly who he was.

"Fuck me," Sukuna muttered, he'd always had appalling language, ever since he'd gotten old enough to start resenting his parents. So about age ten.

Louder he said, "you Blues need to start taking better care of your kids. I just brought your daughter back here after finding her lost in an alley. You're welcome."

Sukuna didn't bother to make his tone respectful but didn't use his usual cocky sneer either. While he was always spoiling for a fight taking out these two Blues wouldn't be a challenge and if there was no challenge then it wasn't fun at all. Besides he was very aware of Miki on just the other side of the wall who would probably come running at the sound of a fight.

And no child should have to witness her father getting his ass kicked by a thirteen year old. It just wasn't kosher.

Nagare probably wouldn't be mad he had let two Blues go, and if she was, she'd get over it.

"Thank you," said Kamo.

"Huh?!" Sukuna nearly fell over in shock. And he was standing still.

"If what you said is true," Ryuho continued-

 _What, we Greens aren't just assholes, now we're lying assholes?_ Sukuna thought venomously.

-"then thank you. Miki may be a handful and she always gets herself into trouble but she's the most important thing in the world to me. So thank you for caring for her."

...Okay, of all the reactions Sukuna had expected, gratitude was not one of them.

He felt his cheeks heat and he fiddled with the hem of his jacket.

"Well... It's not like I was doing it for you, Blue!" He snapped defensively, "and I don't care about her at all! I-I just felt like it! That's all!" He stammered, cheeks now scarlet. "IguessI'llseeyouboththenexttimeourClanstrykillingeachother," he mumbled in one go and took off. He didn't care if it looked like he was running away, he bolted.

This doing-nice-stuff thing was _humiliating!_

Benzai and Kamo stared after him for a good ten seconds, then glanced at each other, "jungle, what can you do?" Ryuho asked rhetorically.

He held the door open for her and they both went inside.

* * *

"Very good Miki!" After about two weeks Benzai had dropped the 'Miss' with Ryuho's daughter as they conversed often now and their relationship was no longer formal.

It was like having a much younger sibling, Benzai thought, and she assumed Miki agreed because the little girl had taken to calling her 'big sis' whenever the two spoke.

And no, the idea of her 'big sis' dating her daddy while her mother dated a different man did not seem to bother her in the slightest.

Currently Miki had her bracelet off and was practicing using her telekinetic powers, using them was obviously never going to be a problem the minute she wanted them, they were there. And her control was remarkable. She could very often do what she wanted with her power. Occasionally she dropped, shook or knocked over whatever it was she was trying to move or pick up. But very rarely in these little training sessions did her powers get completely away from her. And outside these sessions with either Benzai or Kamo or both of them she took her promise to her father very seriously. The bracelet stayed on, come Hell or high water.

The problem was when Miki took the bracelet off in training and tried _not_ to use her power. Her telekinesis was apparently okay with doing the bidding of a five year old girl. It was apparently not okay with being ignored by said five year old girl.

But they were working on it. They had plenty of time, supposing Benzai and Kamo didn't die in the inevitable clash with the Green Clan they could feel getting closer and closer.

Currently Benzai and Miki were throwing a foam ball back and forth between them, Yujiro with her hands and Miki with her powers, this was the third time she'd caught and thrown back the ball successfully.

However, the minute the words were out of Benzai's mouth the ball trembled in the air and fell to the floor, it bounced a few times and came to rest by the brunette's boot.

She picked it up, "oh well, let's try again?"

Miki approached her on silent feet, "sis, why do I have special powers?"

"Because you're special," said Benzai automatically. When she saw Miki's doubtful look she added, "sometimes strange things happen that we can't explain, they have to happen to someone, that someone just happened to be you, okay?"

Miki thought about it and nodded, "what about you, you know a lot. Do you have special powers?" She asked.

Benzai had known it would come to this eventually, Miki would start to wonder why she and Ryuho knew so much, but Yujiro was hoping she'd be a little bit older when she did.

She couldn't explain about Kings and Clans yet but she could tell her this much.

"Yes I do," she said truthfully, "but not like yours."

"What are your powers like?" Miki asked.

Benzai hesitated; Ryuho and Kasa hadn't said Benzai could tell their daughter about that part of their lives, but they hadn't asked her to keep it a secret either.

Benzai was not particularly a risk-taking individual, so she decided to play it safe.

"I think these are questions you should be asking your father," she told Miki, idly throwing the ball up and catching it again.

"Does daddy have powers too?" Miki asked.

"Another question you should ask your father," said Benzai.

The _look_ Miki gave Yujiro said she wasn't impressed by the older woman's lack of co-operation and it made Benzai smile.

Just then, as if he had been summoned by their words, Kamo walked into the room.

Miki turned to face him, "daddy do you have special powers too?" She asked immediately.

Ryuho glanced at Benzai, she gave a half shrug, and a nod, Miki knew Benzai had powers, what else she knew was up to Ryuho. It was his choice.

"Yes I do hon," he told her honestly.

"What can you do?" she asked him.

This time Kamo nodded at Benzai, making sure to keep her hand well out of Miki's arms' reach, she unfurled her palm and a blue flame danced there, almost identical to the one Ryuho had shown Kasa.

Ryuho walked over to stand next to her, he placed his right palm by her left and another flame swirled there, exactly the same as before.

However Benzai thought their two flames, his and hers, might be a little different, hers swirled a little faster, constantly changing, while Kamo's crackled slower, hers was a little lighter a more cobalt blue to Ryuho's sapphire blue. She wasn't sure if the difference was due to the strength of the flames, their personalities or simply the lighting but she was sure they were there. It was almost mesmerizing to watch.

"Wow," Miki breathed, leaning forward to watch, "so pretty."

Benzai supposed it was, she had never really thought about it. This whole experience was making her see her Clan, and just Clans in general, in a different light.

Miki ran off excitedly to find her mother ("hey! Mummy! Did you know Daddy has special powers too?"). So much for keeping it quiet.

Not long after that Benzai and Kamo left, promising to visit next week for another training session with Miki's power.

"Well, now she knows," said Benzai conversationally, as they walked back to Scepter 4.

"Now she knows," Kamo agreed, Yujiro's hand brushed his and he intertwined his fingers with hers, he felt they were a little bit old for hand-holding but it felt right. And some would argue that you were never too old for hand-holding.

Benzai smiled slightly, "are you relieved or horrified or a bit of both?" She asked.

Kamo felt his own lips twitch, she knew him too well, "a bit of both," he said honestly.

The two entered their building, despite the fact that it was barely five-thirty, they were the only ones there. Everyone else had either been sent out to deal with the Greens causing trouble or were asleep, exhausted.

Ryuho sighed and sat down at his desk. He didn't like this, everything was going more or less smoothly now, they were having more incidents with the Green Clan than they'd ever had with the Red but nothing serious had happened. But he knew it was going to. They were up to something. And now his daughter was a part of that world, she was a Strain, and he had no idea how he was going to continue to protect her from this now that she was a part of it. And he had no idea what jungle was up to, none of them did, and no idea how to protect her if she slipped up and accidentally misused her powers, the Usagi didn't give second chances after all and how the Hell was he supposed to make this work with Yujiro? This wasn't just a casual thing for him, he really wanted this to work out, but he just wasn't made for serious relationships, his amazingly horrific divorce and loss of custody had made that perfectly clear but he didn't know how to explain his doubts to Yujiro without scaring her away, and that was the last thing he wanted to do, she was the best thing that had happened to him in years and...

"Hey," Benzai leaned down and touched the crease between his eyes, "stop worrying."

Ryuho sighed, but he smiled, "I do tend to over-worry about things," he admitted, "but that's because I have a tendency to mess things up in a big way." He caught her hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles. "however; I really am trying, so please stay with me."

"Of course," she didn't sound like any of this was news to her, of course, having met his ex-wife and child Benzai was probably very familiar with just how capable he was at screwing relationships up. But when he looked into her pale brown eyes he saw nothing but complete faith in him, absolute trust and something else. Something that made his heart race in a way it hadn't for a very long time.

She kissed him softly and they stared at each other, Ryuho wasn't sure if he said it first or if she did.

"I love you."

* * *

"You're three quarters of an hour late. Where were you?" Yukari asked.

"Ah shut it. If you wanted me to be on time then you shouldn't have picked such a stupid place for a mission to start," Sukuna grumbled half-heartedly.

"Just what were you doing?" Yukari asked curiously.

"None of your bleeding business!" Was the emphatic reply.

Yukari's smile turned into a smirk, "Well~! I know that tone. Was there a girl involved?" He purred.

Sukuna's face flushed scarlet, he was _so_ not having this conversation, especially not with Yukari.

"NO! Now mind your own damn business!" He yelled. There were no girls involved! Well at least not in the sense that Yukari meant.

"Oh very well," the older man sighed.

He was mercifully silent for a few seconds. Then:

"Was there a _boy_ involved?" He asked curiously.

Sukuna's volatile temper exploded, "Yukari I am going to kill you!"

"What? I was just _asking!"_

* * *

 **Done! That's the end of this fic guys. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **This chapter ended up being mostly about Sukuna from the Greens. But that was partly the point as I wanted to introduce the Greens as the asshole family instead of just assholes since my next fic will be a Yukari x fem!Nagare fic. That should be...interesting.**

 **Anyway, thank you all for sticking around for so long, again; I hope you enjoyed. Bye guys!**


End file.
